catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
Welcome to WindClan's camp! Chat Foxfire sat next to Cedarpelt. "Have you... Ever loved someone so much, but.. You... Erm, were afraid to tell them your true feelings?" Cedarpelt sighed sadly as he looked up at the sky. "Yep." "And who is that someone?" Foxfire asked. Cedarpelt's golden eyes widened to the size of full moons as Foxfire's question hit him at full force. Why had he let that slip? Obviously she loved someone else, he couldn't tell her how he felt and confuse her. "A WindClan warrior." he meowed airily, shrugging his slender shoulders. "What about you?" "You." Foxfire said. "A WindClan warrior." She laughed. "Wha--but--me?" he spluttered, a mixture of surprise and happiness flowing through him. "Yes, you, Silly!" Foxfire laughed once more. Cedarpelt's face broke into a wide grin as his eyes lit up. "Oh StarClan, I love you too Foxfire!" he leaped on top of her and pinned her to the ground, covering her face in licks. "I thought you loved some-Oh! It doesn't matter!" Foxfire yelled with joy. "I'm not trying to be rude... but it's getting late, isn't it? Maybe we should do something tomorrow...?" (lolidunno) (whaaat xD) Cedarpelt leaped off her, his heart filled with love for Foxfire. "I can't believe you've been in love with me all this time. I thought you loved Darkpaw." His tail drooped a little. Friend though he was with the black tom, he was always jealous because he had thought that Foxfire's affections had laid with him. (lolihavenoideaXD) "Sure, i do like him." Foxfire said. "But not as much as i love you." "You really love me." Cedarpelt rubbed his cheek softly and warmly against hers. "I do. More than anything." Foxfire purred Cedarpelt's deep golden eyes glowed. "Well, I guess there's just one more thing to settle here then." he took a deep breath. "Will you stand by my side, as my mate?" "Yes I will." Foxfire said. (I DO. XD You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 00:56, August 10, 2011 (UTC)) Cedarpelt's heart filled with warmth and joy, and he leaned in to touch his forehead softly to her's. "I'll love you forever, Foxfire." (Aww, <3 You may now kiss the bride - Nightfall) (Awwwwww.) "You, too." Foxfire purred Mudheart paddded in, her eyes glowing as her gaze rested on Foxfire. Sneerpaw was snoring in his den. liek 5 days latar "Ugh, it hurts so much..." Foxfire sighed. "I don't think anyone else in the the Clan knows... So i'm just going to go to the medicine cat and tell her that i think i have a stomachache." She stared at Cedarpelt. "Do... Have you ever regret this?" (cannot spell XD Anyways i just was lazy to roleplay through the whole week XDDDD You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 03:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) Mudheart paddded in, her eyes glowing as her gaze rested on Foxfire. Sneerpaw was snoring in his den. Foxfire came out of the den. "Well, got that over with. Now if i come screaming to the medicine cat they will know why. Sneerpaw is going to keep all the apprentices awake.. I'm kinda glad im out of that den" Foxfire snorted. (Yeah shes gonna be rude while she's a queen XD You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) "Regret us?" Cedarpelt murmured, pressing against Foxfire comfortingly. "Never." (Oops, came in a little late - Nightfall) Cypresspaw (wait is he supposed to be a warrior now?) watched. (Nightfall- kinda XD and Sage is back. Pebble- i think so not sure- Fox) Foxfire purred. "It's pretty hard, but we'll have to manage." Mudheart padded up to Cryptesspaw. "Hi!" She meowed. Sneerpaw padded out of the den, his gaze searching. Mudheart narrowed her eyes. Looking for Darkpaw, I bet. '' Mudheart padded over to the warriors den and fell asleep. Darkpaw ran over to Sneerpaw. "HEY DARKPAW!" "AHHH!" Darkpaw screamed in suprise. "What are you..." "I'm having kits!" "With me?" Darkpaw said with happiness "With.. Cedapelt." "I KNEW I- Wha?" "I love Cedarpelt." "You love me!" "No. Cedarpelt." Darkpaw sighed and ran off. ''But... i thought it was me. Does she hate me? All those moons, i thought that she loved me.... Darkpaw growled. No. I'm not going to cry off in the forest. Sneerpaw looked at Darkpaw. "Lets go see our mother, Darkpaw." He said softly. "Why do you want to see her?!?" Darkpaw yelled. (k nao he gets all glared at, mmmkay?) (KK) Sneerpaw shurgged. "No reason. Hey, meet me by the Border." (WindClan's Border.) Mudheart ran up to Foxfire. "Fox, there is something I really need to tell you!" "What." Foxfire asked Mudheart's gaze steadied. "Silverkit said Sneerpaw, when he is a warrior horrible things will happen." "Duh. The den will be overflowing! And he'll snore!" Foxfire whined. (XDDDD Stupid Foxfire.) Mudheart rolled her eyes and padded over to Cypresspaw. "What? It's true!" Foxfire said. "OH! Wait, Mudheart! I'm moving into the Queens den today!" I think... "Cool!" Mudheart said "I'm going to name one of my kits after you!" Foxfire said "Aww, Fosfire!" Mudheart purred. Cypressfrost/Cypresspaw smiled at Mudheart and licked her ear, then turned to Foxfire, "Congratulations." He mewed softly. "Thank you, Cypressfrost/paw." Foxfire said Mudheart smiled at him. Mudheart padded in, feeling happy. Only Frostwind doesn't have a mate. (Sorry, late again - Nightfall) Cedarpelt watched Darkpaw run off, his golden eyes uncertain. Was it worth breaking Darkpaw's heart? And why does he have reason to think that Foxfire is expecting his kits? Cedarpelt realized that he and Foxfire must have been closer than he thought. His heart gave an uncomfortable twist. (We can have Cypresspaw and Sneerpaw's assessments now if you guys want) (Thats fine with meh! Also, Mud and Cypress confressed their feelings on the IRC... :P -Sage) Sneerpaw puffed out his chest, loyalty beaming in his amber eyes. Mudheart watched him. (Foxfire had kits on teh IRC... Let's have that moment again.) Foxfire gasped and ran into the medicine cat den. (LOLIHAVENOIDEA) Sneerpaw waited for Foxfire to leave. He ran away and went to Twolegplace. The queasiness and stinging in his heart momentarily forgotten, Cedarpelt followed Foxfire anxiously. (How about we skip this, it feels really awkward D:) ---------------------------- "I'm naming this one... Foxkit. She looks like me. She's so fluffy.... And the tom! Mudkit! And the other she-cat... Moonkit," Foxfire said. (I roleplay Mudkit and Foxkit while Echo roleplays Moonkit.) Category:Signatures Category:Location Category:WindClan